Bad Future
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Doujinshi de South Park pasado a Two-Shot. contiene lemmon Style, escenas de violaciones, etc. Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone -Porque esos dos no admiten que están juntos?- Y el doujin tampoco me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador.
1. Bad Future I

Nota: Decidi pasar este doujinshi Yaoi que no me pertenece a Two-Shot jajaja. Espero que les guste leerlo de esta forma xD

Pareja: Style (Stan x Kyle/ Trey Parker x Matt Stone)

Los personajes no me pertenecen y tampoco el doujinshi. Sea quien sea que lo haya dibujado lo/la felicito porque le salio muy gracioso y súper bien aunque me traume un poquito.

* * *

La Historia comienza con los padres de los niños de South Park asistiendo a una reunión en la que les ofrecían unos cursos especiales para mejorar el futuro de sus hijos.

-Por lo que, en nuestra empresa "Motivation INC" ofrecemos cursos diferentes para el futuro de los niños-Dijo el presentador-Tenemos cursos antidrogas, cursos contra los juegos de azar, cursos antigays y muchos otros también ¿Cuál les gustaría?-

-Um, que tipo de curso es ese?-Pregunto Sharon

-No se preocupe!-Dijo el presentador-Vamos a contratar a un hombre para que haga el papel de su "Futuro Hijo" y le pediremos que viole a su mejor amigo-

-Que?!-Sharon estaba sorprendida- Que demo…?! ¡No hay forma de que permitamos que esto suceda!-

-Ella tiene razón-Respondió Randy defendiendo a su esposa-Que demonios vamos a hacer si ambos se vuelven Gays?-

-No se preocupen-Hablo el hombre con tranquilidad-Este es un programa de prevención-

-Bueno, mientras la madre de Kyle este de acuerdo también-Dijo Sharon

-Claro, supongo-Dijo Randy

-Es necesario hacer que la experiencia del niño sea un poco traumática-

-¡Así disminuiremos las posibilidades de que Kyle se convierta en Gay!-

* * *

En la casa de Kyle, suena el teléfono y Sheila atiende.

-Hola-Dijo ella-Oh, Hola son los de "Motivation INC"?...Si, ah si he escuchado mucho acerca de ustedes…-Gerald también estaba tratando de escuchar la conversación-Queee?! Que van a hacerle que a Kyle? Ah, ya veo si ese es el caso no hay problema. Si, si bueno muchas gracias-

Corta la llamada. Gerald la ve preocupado.

-Que fue todo eso?-Pregunta

-Oh, Alguien va a violar a nuestro pequeño niño para que pueda tener un mejor futuro!-Le dijo Sheila como si la cosa no fuera tan grave. **_(Autora: Dímelo a mi…)_**

-Que…Violar?!...Ah, Ok-Sigue leyendo el diario como si nada **_(Autora: Padres desinteresados!)_**

Kyle baja y ve a un hombre que usaba un gorro como el de Stan.

-Hey, allí esta Kyle-Le dijo Sheila

-Huh? Quien eres tu viejo?-Le pregunta Kyle

-Soy yo! El Stan del futuro, somos mejores amigos cierto?-Le respondió el hombre con una sonrisa

-Stan es mi mejor amigo, pero no se quien demonios eres! Largate!-Dijo Kyle molesto

-Vamos Kyle ¿Así es como tratas a tu mejor amigo?-Le pregunto

-Oye, quitate de encima viejo!-Le dijo Kyle empujándolo-Yo no tengo a un drogadicto loco y sin hogar como amigo-

-Oh chico eres tan malo-Le dijo el **"Futuro Stan"**-Digo, tu fuiste uno de los que me convirtió en un adicto-

-Huh?-Kyle estaba confundido

-Hace 20 años, realmente me gustabas pero me hiciste a un lado…diciendo que no eras gay-Le contó el **"Futuro Stan"**-Tenia el corazón roto, intente olvidarte bebiendo, con mujeres, pero nada de eso funciono y finalmente recurrí a la Marihuana-

-Oye, eso no es cierto-Le dijo Kyle

-Que no es una mentira-se acerca-Así que…que vas a hacer al respecto?-

-Que demonios?-Kyle no entendió lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Estoy enferma así que no podre seguir el fic de H.O.T.D -Lo siento Coyote! Dx- pero espero que les guste este Two-Shot, pronto lo compensare! lo prometo Dx

No se cuando pero...lo prometo! No miento cuando digo que estoy enferma y nisiquiera tenia ganas de conectarme :(

N3k00-Ch4N


	2. Bad Future II

De repente el **"Futuro Stan"** lo beso de manera brusca pero apasionada a la vez, Kyle intento no corresponder, pasan algunos segundos y se separan.

-Viejo eso fue tan enfermizo-Dijo Kyle-Mierda, porque diablos estás haciendo esto?-

-No tienes porque preocuparte-Le dijo el** "Futuro Stan"** tomando el miembro de Kyle con una mano-Esta cosa de aquí abajo luce muy deliciosa, Kyle-

-Viejo! No, esto está mal-trato de detenerlo Kyle pero fue inútil. El **"futuro Stan"** el miembro de Kyle en su boca-Ugh, no…maldición!-

-Bien, entonces veamos lo que tienes ahí abajo-El **"futuro Stan"** empieza a estimular la entrada de Kyle

-Augh, No…no lo hagas! Aaaah!-Gimió Kyle un poco sonrojado cerrando los ojos-Viejo, que es todo esto? Quien eres tú? Stan no haría algo como esto! Oye, eso no esta bien no me crees?-

-Te amo jodidamente demasiado, estoy haciendo todo esto por ti, sabes?-Le dijo el "Futuro Stan" mirándolo a los ojos.

* * *

Mientras tanto con el Stan original **_(Autora: jajaja me da risa llamarlo así xD)_** estaba llamando a Kyle por teléfono a su casa, atiende y Sheila contesta.

-Hola? Esta Kyle en casa?-pregunto Stan

-Oh no, Stan. Kyle salió hace rato no estoy segura de donde podrá estar ahora tal vez deberías ir a buscarlo-Le contesto Sheila. Stan cortó la llamada.

-Rayos, se supone que jugaríamos videojuegos ahora-Pensó Stan-No me queda otra opción que ir yo mismo a buscarlo-

-Uh, Stan vas a salir?-Pregunto Sharon

-Si-Respondió Stan

-Bueno tu "Futuro tu" parece que se ha perdido, puedes ir a buscarlo?-Le pregunto Sharon. Stan no entendía nada y puso una cara de WTF?.

* * *

El **"Futuro Stan"** ya estaba dentro de Kyle, lo embestía con fuerza.

-Stan...ayúdame-Dijo Kyle en voz baja

-Wuah, se siente genial dentro de ti-Grito el** "Futuro Stan"**-Esto es grandioso-Sigue penetrando a Kyle y logra tocar el punto G-Oh, eso es…ya viene! Aquí vamos-

-HAAAA-Grito Kyle

-Hey, Kyle…"Futuro yo" Donde están chicos?-Pregunto el Stan original buscándolos, siguió caminando y se metió en un bosque-Cielos, donde estaré ahora?-

Escucha gemidos detrás de unos arbustos, se acerca a ver qué pasa.

-Huh? Creo que escuche algo-Pensó Stan asomándose-Que demo…?-Ve a su "Futuro yo" penetrando a Kyle-KYLE!?...TU MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-

Stan tomo una piedra y golpea al **"Futuro Stan"** en la cabeza matándolo –o dejándolo inconsciente-

-Viejo…-Murmuro el** "Futuro Stan"** debajo de la piedra que lo golpeo.

-Rayos…me mate a mi mismo-Dijo Stan

-Eres un asesino-Lo reto Kyle un poco asustado por la acción de su mejor amigo.

-Bueno no soy yo en realidad-Le explico Stan, enseguida abrazo a Kyle-Kyle! Te encuentras bien?!-

-Estoy contento-Le respondió Kyle sonriendo-Sabia que vendrías a salvarme Stan-

-Uuh, si claro…qué demonios?!-Stan se sonroja por lo que dijo Kyle y enseguida reacciona-Viejo! Mi mejor amigo estaba siendo violado por un hombre loco…ahora me siento extraño, que me está pasando?-se quita la chaqueta y se la da a Kyle-Aquí tienes, puedes usar mi chaqueta-

-Uh, Gra-Gracias-Dijo Kyle un poco sonrojado

-Bueno, ahora tenemos que regresar a casa-Stan lo toma de la mano llevándolo con el-Necesitas tomar un baño y cambiarte de ropa-

-Está bien!-Dijo Kyle algo confundido por lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Más tarde, después de lo ocurrido. Stan no podía dormir porque no dejaba de pensar en Kyle.

-Stan…tu…viniste a salvarme…te estaba esperando-Decía Kyle sonrojado en su sueño

-OH NO! Esto está mal, no puedo dejar de pensar en Kyle! No puedo dormir! Que me está pasando!-Grito Stan despertándose de aquel sueño

-STAN! YA DUÉRMETE-Le grito Alguien

-Kyle-Dijo Stan en voz baja.

Fin.


End file.
